


Неизменность

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Ghostbusting is magic, Yuletide Treat, actually Ghostbusting is very serious science, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: На заявку "Буду вечно обожать вас, если напишите что-нибудь про асексуального Игона, и, может, его взаимодействие с гиперсексуалом Питером"





	Неизменность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insoluble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520479) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



> Разрешение получено.

Впервые кто-то обратил внимание Игона на это в девятом классе, когда он во время ланча играл с самим собой в шахматы во дворе. Сукхи Сандху, натянув ворот пальто до самого тюрбана, чтобы уберечься от холода, наблюдала за ним, наклоняя голову из стороны в сторону. Облачка его дыхания растворялись в прохладном воздухе Ньюарка.  
— Ты всегда начинаешь одинаково, — наконец сказала Сукхи. — Почему мидгейм при этом различается?  
— Комбинаторика, — ответил Игон, не поднимая взгляд. — Число возможных ходов в мидгейме не ограничивается существенно при одном и том же начале. — Он помолчал. — То есть, не пропорционально. Статистически, может, и существенно. Я не проверял.  
— Хмм. Я хотела сказать, действительно можно научиться новому, если просто повторяешь раз за разом что-то старое?  
Игон передвинул слона, нажал на часы и развернул доску. Он улыбнулся. У Сукхи было куда больше соревновательного духа, чем у него — номер один в лёгкой атлетике, впереди всех в классах углублённой химии и углублённой биологии, и, во что бы они с Игоном ни играли, победителем обычно выходила она. Жажда первенства была у неё в крови.  
— Наверное, нас интересуют в игре разные вещи, — сказал он. — Мне просто нравится искать решение.  
Они молчали следующие минут пять, и Игон чувствовал, что она пристально смотрит на доску. Она-то решение уже нашла, подумал он; но для неё задачей было найти, как ответить на _его_ ходы. Игону же хотелось знать лучший ход из всех возможных, вне зависимости от того, кто его противник.  
Пока они смотрели на доску, Дезире Кэлдвелл прошла мимо и помахала рукой.  
— Привееет, Игон, — хихикнула она. Игон помахал в ответ, не зная, какое выражение придать лицу.  
Сукхи задумчиво хмыкнула.  
— Ты ей очень нравишься, знаешь. Мог бы с ней встречаться.  
Игон удивлённо поднял на неё глаза, и часы просигналили, что пять минут вышло. Пришлось стучать по ним, чтобы они замолчали.  
— Я, кхм. Прости? Что? Ты про Дезире?  
— Ага, — рассмеялась Сукхи. — Когда так холодно, она выходит во двор только чтобы посмотреть на тебя, — она изогнула губы. — Думаю, Бенджи тоже.  
Они оба посмотрели на Бенджи, школьную звезду в джинсовой куртке, который украдкой курил, прислонившись к забору. Он улыбнулся Игону, заметив их взгляды. Игон неловко улыбнулся ему. Затем жалобно посмотрел на Сукхи.  
— Мне нужно что-то с этим делать? — с беспокойством поинтересовался он. Слишком много новых поводов для волнения во время ланча.  
Но Сукхи, вечная прагматистка, лишь пожала плечами.   
— Не, не надо, если не хочешь. В смысле, тебе же нравятся девушки, чувак? Ну, или парни? — она сказала это таким беспечным тоном, словно для неё не было никакой разницы.  
Игон задумался.  
— Мне нравятся шахматы, — заявил он и нажал на часы.

*

Никто не поднимал эту тему до появления Венкмана, потому что поднимать такие темы было его даром. Он, словно магнитом, притягивал к себе чужую неловкость. Если вам трудно о чём-то говорить, с него станется прознать об этом чём-то и небрежно упомянуть во время деловой встречи. Питер Венкман был тем ещё болваном. Но он также ни разу не терял голову, даже когда Игон допустил ошибку в расчёте триангуляции их протонных потоков, или когда Рэй случайно взорвал контейнер, перегрузив схемы нейтрализации плазмы — и это значило, что он хороший охотник за привидениями. Он даже смог успокоить Уинстона после особо пугающего случая, когда у того не сработала ловушка.  
Так что, пока они ловили призраков, Венкмана вполне можно было терпеть рядом.  
В любое другое время Игону хотелось самому засунуть Венкмана в ловушку.  
— Эй, Игон, как делишки? — Венкман возник позади него и похлопал по спине. — Отличное желе. Это эксперимент или твой обед? Что, Рэй опять готовил?  
Игон вздохнул, жалея, что не может стянуть перчатки химзащиты, чтобы потереть переносицу.   
— Это нестабильная форма эктоплазмы, которую я пытаюсь стабилизировать химическим образом вместо использования молекулярного заряда, Питер, и я буду рад, если ты перестанешь вторгаться в моё личное пространство. Это чрезвычайно деликатная процедура. Даже малейший просчёт может вызвать сильнейшую реакцию, — что, в общем-то было правдой, даже если «сильнейшая реакция» свелась бы к гневному крику Игона.   
Это возымело эффект. Венкман поднял руки в знак поражения.   
— Ладно, понял. Не трогать липкую жижу. Я это частенько слышу, — он подмигнул, чтобы подчеркнуть намёк, и Игон закатил глаза.  
— Не всё в мире вертится вокруг секса, Венкман.  
Тот лишь вздохнул.  
— И это трагедия человеческого существования, Игон, — с этим он отправился раздражать кого-нибудь ещё.

*

— Ты можешь просто сказать ему, что тебе это не нравится, — предложил Рэй пару недель спустя. Они были в Центральном парке — Игон измерял уровень психокинетической энергии у озера, а составлявшие ему компанию Рэй и Уинстон ели пиццу. — Питер ведь не пытается тебя задеть.  
— Шутишь? — встрял Уинстон, вытирая подбородок. — Конечно, пытается. Питер только этого всегда и хочет. Он небось заснуть ночью не может, если днём не распалит кого-нибудь, — Игон и Рэй посмотрели на него, приподняв брови. Уинстон и сам смутился неудачному выбору слов. — Извиняюсь.   
Рэй отхлебнул крем-соды.  
— Я хочу сказать, он не пытается приударить за тобой. Не то чтобы ты того не стоил. Ты очень привлекательный человек, Игон.  
— Взаимно, Рэй, — ответил Игон, вытаскивая подводный ПКЭ-измеритель из озера.  
Уинстон закатил глаза.  
— Слушайте, я рад, что мы все тут такие красавчики, но это вряд ли решит проблему.  
Игон протёр прикрывающую экран пластину — тот показывал 366.75. Он был прав, уровень ПКЭ ненормально высок. Им следовало сообщить об этом жителям города.  
Рэй за его спиной тихо пропел:  
— И как нам решить проблему с Венкманом?  
— Люди не проблемы, чтобы что-то с ними решать, Рэй, — заявил Игон. — Пошли, отнесём его на станцию.

*

Игон работал допоздна тем вечером, дистиллируя эктоплазму, чтобы проверить, изменяются ли её свойства при очистке, когда он услышал, как кто-то позади него съехал по пожарному шесту. Затем он почувствовал... запах картошки фри?  
— Хотел что-нибудь приготовить, но потом нашёл отличное местечко, прямо через квартал, — сказал Венкман. — Будешь?  
— Спасибо, Питер, — удивлённо ответил Игон.  
— Уинстон и Рэй перекинулись со мной парой словечек. Кажется, смысл был в том, чтобы я перестал ходить вокруг да около.  
— Ладно, — медленно произнёс Игон. — Думаю, речь не о результатах измерения уровня ПКЭ в Центральном парке.  
— Нет, хотя они тоже весьма секси. Знаешь, меня заводит эта тонкая калибровка.  
Игон смог удержаться и не закатить глаза.  
— Что ты хотел сказать мне, Питер?  
— Ну, — он небрежным жестом положил картошку в рот. — Хочу узнать, нравятся ли тебе мужчины.  
О. Немало прошло времени с тех пор, как перед Игоном вставала эта проблема. Учитывая всю эту суету вокруг Даны, Игон и не думал... с другой стороны, с Венкманом нельзя знать наверняка. Он мог донимать любого, кто попал под руку, ничего удивительного, если он и переспать с любым был не прочь.  
— В смысле, мне интересно и насчёт женщин. Но только в чисто научном плане. А первое — по личным причинам, — он изобразил застенчивую улыбку, которая вроде как должна была выглядеть иронично, но выражала совершенно искреннюю надежду.  
У Игона приподнялся уголок рта. Лучше говорить напрямую, решил он. Рэй был прав.   
— Ты хочешь знать, кого я люблю, мужчин или женщин.  
— Да.  
Игон положил руку на плечо Питера и заглянул ему в глаза. Он понял, что, если сможет донести всю серьёзность своего ответа, то эта беседа больше не повторится.   
— Я люблю науку, — сказал он как можно твёрже. — Я люблю охотиться за привидениями.  
Питер задумался на секунду, и Игон было засомневался, достаточно ли ясно он выразился; но затем Питер беззаботно пожал плечами:  
— Хорошо.  
И всё. Если что и можно было сказать хорошего о Питере — это то, что он не любит давить.  
— Хорошо, — довольно, хоть и не без опаски, отозвался Игон. Он убрал руку и показал на рабочую стойку. — Хочешь посмотреть на дистиллировку эктоплазмы?  
В обычном случае Питер скорее всего сбежал бы от всего, что напоминало работу или использование мозга, но, к удивлению Игона, он опустился на соседний стул и вновь принялся за картофель.  
— С удовольствием посмотрю, Игон.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Игон и вернулся к работе.


End file.
